Sarvam Thaala Mayam (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = | language = Tamil | label = Jio Music | producer = A. R. Rahman | prev_title = Sarkar | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Aadujeevitham | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} Sarvam Thaala Mayam (English: Omnipresence of Rhythm) is the soundtrack album, composed by A. R. Rahman for the 2019 Tamil film of the same name, directed by Rajiv Menon that stars G. V. Prakash Kumar and Aparna Balamurali in the lead roles. The film album incorporates six feature songs all together, excluding instrumental tracks. The film's director Menon has also composed a song which Rahman has curated. Development Rahman began composing for the film in early 2016 and by May, it was revealed that two songs had already been completed. As the film was "music-based", Menon required all of the songs to be completed before production began and by November 2016, Rahman had finished composing nine songs for the film and composed parts of the background score. The film's songs have lyrics written by Madhan Karky, Arunraja Kamaraj and Na. Muthukumar, who worked in the film before his death in August 2016. Reception The first single, taking the name of the film, "Sarvam Thaala Mayam" was released the last day of November 2018. It has a tremendous response from the audience. First with the news|language=en-US|access-date=2019-01-05}} In few days time, another track called "Maya Maya". The third single "Peter Beatu Yethu" was launched across many streaming services by Anirudh Ravichander. Shortly afterwards, a fourth and final single titled "Varalaama" was released by singer T. M. Krishna via Twitter. The Telugu version of the singles too were simultaneously released. The complete soundtrack album was released on 03 January 2019, both in Tamil and Telugu. Movie Crow rated the soundtrack 4 out of 5 stars and stated "After almost two decades of gap. Rajiv Menon and A. R. Rahman together rediscovers themselves in this soundtrack. Be it the content driven nature of the album, the mind-blowing renditions or the exuberant approach of rhythms. Sarvam Thaala Mayam is a terrific start for the year!". Track listing The official track list of songs was released long before the audio release by A. R. Rahman, in his Twitter page, on 18 November 2018. Telugu | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | language = Telugu | label = Jio Music | producer = A. R. Rahman | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} All tracks were written by lyricist Rakendu Mouli, except "MaakElara Vichaaramu". Album Credits Sound Engineers Mixed by - P. A. Deepak, T R Krishna Chetan Karthik Sekaran Jerry Vincent Additional Programming - Santhosh Dhayanidhi Mastered by Suresh Perumal MFiT mastered by Suresh Perumal Musicians Guitar - Sunil Milner , Keba Jeremiah Flute - Kamalaka Kanjira Player - B Shree Sundarkumar Sunshine Orchestra Conducted by VJ Srinivasamurthy Musicians Coordinators - Noell James, TM Faizuddin, Abdul Haiyum Musicians Fixer - R Samidurai A R Rahman GV Prakash JioStudios|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3OZVsHG9TM|access-date=2019-01-05}} Sarvam Thaala Mayam Rajiv Menon AR Rahman GV Prakash Kumar Chinmayi|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BueIUDPriY|access-date=2019-01-05}} Tamil Lyrical Video Sarvam Thaala Mayam Rajiv Menon AR Rahman GV Prakash|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O-jN4S_vu0|access-date=2019-01-05}} Sarvam ThaalaMayam Tamil Lyrical Video Rajiv Menon AR Rahman GV Prakash Kumar|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkuDTgoR6E8|access-date=2019-01-05}} Tamil Lyrical Video Sarvam Thaalamayam A R Rahman Rajiv Menon|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgD4nWAQZMw|access-date=2019-01-05}} References